


Catawampus

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike thinks Riley needs to be put in his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He'd just meant to threaten Spike. Slam him up against the wall, rough him up a little the way Buffy did when she needed information, get what he came for, and leave. And everything would've gone just as it was supposed to if he hadn't tripped on an empty whiskey bottle on his way out. He stumbled right into the sarcophagus, and while he managed to get his hands up fast enough to keep his head from bouncing off the heavy stone, he still ended up doubled over the lid, gasping for air when one corner punched him in the gut.

The stone table blurred in front of him as his eyes teared. Blinking furiously, Riley panted softly as he fought for air, his hands clutching the sarcophagus to help keep him upright. It was only after he managed to get himself under control and tried to rise that he registered the hard line of an arm across the middle of his back, keeping him pinned down on the coffin. “Spike,” he ground out.

“Got it in one.” The vampire sounded amused, and Riley hated him more than ever for that. “You're a sharp one, ain'tcha?”

“Just... get off me.”

“Can't even say please? C'mon now, know your mum had to teach you better manners than that.”

Of course. When did Spike ever make anything easy? He gritted his teeth but played along. “Please.”

“Hmmm.. no, don't think so. Think it's time we had a talk about your place, boy.”

“My place?!? What the fuck are you talking about?”

Spike clucked his tongue against his teeth. “Now, now, no need to get all foul-mouthed... yet. Plenty of time for that later, yeah?” Riley didn't offer a response, and from the way the blond continued, it was obvious one hadn't been expected. “See, way I figure it, you've got no real purpose here anymore. Slayer can't keep you around, just a matter of time before it becomes obvious, innit? Not the big hero anymore, can't fight or keep up with her, an' I'm willin' to bet it's not just patrol you're fallin' behind on.”

“Things are just _fine_ between Buffy and me, and not that it's any of your goddamned business, but I'm not 'falling behind' in any way!” Riley spat. He pushed up again, but Spike held firm and he ended up struggling uselessly.

“You're a bloody albatross around her neck, boy. I can see it even if you can't, an' believe me, she'll see it soon enough. Oh, she won't send you packin' for it- she's not that honest. Probably just start holdin' back, pullin' away without meanin' to, an' before you know it, you're alone in the bed with her right next to you.”

Riley closed his eyes, trying to shut out the low voice, but it was getting harder and harder, particularly because he had a sinking feeling that Spike wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. “Can't be the bumblin' human, at any rate,” the vampire continued. “Harris already has that bit locked down. Don't have talent with magic an' you're not exactly the scholarly type that could help the Watcher, so it appears you're screwed, yeah?”

“What's the point of all this, Spike? Trying to make yourself feel better about being a waste of a vampire?” he retorted. Maybe if he used his feet...

Spike pressed down on his arm and moved in closer, until Riley could feel a knee grazing the back of his leg. “Wouldn't suggest it,” he advised. “Now then, where were we? Oh yeah, you bein' useless as far as the Slayer an' her lot are concerned. Believe me, boy, I know useless when I see it, an' you passed it about three weeks ago.” The hand that had been holding his hip slid forward and then moved down until it cupped his sex. “Reckon I can find a use for you, though,” Spike purred, and to his shame, Riley felt himself start to harden.

What was that he'd always heard about handling come-ons from other guys? Stay calm, don't let them see you were rattled, try to offer a rational objection. Or at least that's how he thought it was supposed to go- it was hard to think beyond the rush of blood and light pressure of Spike's hand between his legs. “I thought you didn't like men,” he protested, although even he could hear the catch in his voice that made it clear how feeble the objection was.

“Blokes or birds, doesn't really matter long as I get my end away,” the blond replied, fingers tracing the edges of Riley's growing erection, learning the shape through his pants. “Not one to turn a right good shag away just because they've got somethin' different between their legs. An' when that somethin' different's a nice hard cock like this... well, be a shame to miss out, wouldn't it?”

He didn't answer right away, and Spike seemed to take his silence as agreement, because the arm that had been pinning him down turned into a hand that drifted down to cup his ass. “Nice an' tight,” Spike commented approvingly, squeezing him lightly. “Bet you're even tighter inside too, ain'tcha?”

_Now, push him away and get the hell out of here now while he's distracted._ But a hand wrapped around his dick and stroked him before he could manage to do more than form the thought. When Spike shifted behind him and something long and hard and very, very different from anything he'd ever felt before pressed against his ass, his legs seemed to turn to water and he moaned.

“Good boy.” Spike rewarded him with another slow stroke, his thumb sliding over the tip of his dick in a way that made him bite his lip to hold back a whimper. “Gonna be mine, pet. Already made up my mind, might as well get used to it. Even learn to like it a little, yeah?”

He wasn't sure if it was the idea of being Spike's or the idea of liking it, but he felt himself get even harder and knew the vampire was aware of it from the soft chuckle he heard behind him. God, he was sick, getting off on this- he should be screaming and trying to get away, not squirming around in an effort to get closer! Riley tried to tell himself that it was just his dick talking, just the need to come that was making him act like this, and for a half second, he almost believed it. At least, he did until Spike kicked his legs further apart and slid his hand down to fondle his balls while he leaned over his back and humped against him, rocking him against the edge of the sarcophagus.

Pain had never felt so good before. Spike moaned behind him, rolling his hips against him, and Riley gasped as his covered dick slid over unforgiving stone, the hard pressure almost enough to make him forget everything else. “Gonna fuck you, boy,” Spike whispered in his ear. “Slide deep inside an' make you see stars, make you scream for me.” He pulled them back and closed his fist around Riley's dick again, and this time there was no teasing, just a firm grip that he wouldn't have dared to try and escape. “Show me you want it,” he panted. “C'mon, pet, fuck my hand, show me how hungry you are for it.”

This was where it stopped, this switch from passive to active participant. So far, he hadn't had to do anything but stand there, but this... He couldn't say he'd been taken advantage of if he did this, couldn't claim he hadn't wanted it, couldn't deny anything. And from the way Spike had given his command, Riley could tell he knew it, too. His hands gripped the sarcophagus tightly as he told himself yet again to push back, get away from here, run as fast as he could and not look back until he was long gone from Sunnydale, until Slayers and vampires and crypts were all just a distant memory.

Spike seemed to read his mind, because suddenly he stopped and just stood holding him, one hand loosely circling the base of his dick, the other resting on his hip instead of gripping it like he had been just seconds ago. He could still feel the hard press of something he really didn't want to think about against his ass, but it was no longer moving, no longer pushing against him until sparks ran up his spine. Heat surged up and made him break out into a sweat beneath the clothing that pressed uncomfortably against his skin, his body making its protest over the cessation clear.

“Please,” Riley begged hoarsely. “Please, I need...” He wasn't quite sure what he needed, too caught up in the grip of heat and lust to think clearly, but Spike seemed to understand, because he squeezed the base of his cock and the worst of it receded.

But he still didn't move. “Gotta show me,” he said roughly. “Give you what you need, but I'm not gonna have you come screamin' 'bout rape an' such tomorrow. You want it, you show me.”

He tried to hold out, tried to stay strong, and for a few seconds, he managed. Then he shifted, and cloth slid over aching skin, the light contact igniting the inferno inside again. “Christ,” he gasped, instinctively thrusting forward.

“Yeah, that's it,” Spike purred, tightening his grip. He made no move to do anything else, though, just held still as Riley pulled back, and this was even better, the way the hardness behind him pressed against him, making the cloth rub over him almost like someone's hands were gripping and squeezing him. “Look so good doin' that, fuckin' yourself against me like that,” he told him, rewarding his next thrust with a quick swipe of his thumb over the tip of his dick.

Riley felt his dick twitch in response as the first spurt of precome soaked into the cloth. The first clumsy thrusts were starting to give way to a rhythm, his body falling into it as naturally as breathing, just like he dimly remembered from that first time in the car with Jenny Jackson when he was 15. Only this time it was a demon driving him forward, a demon's hand around his dick and a demon's hard length behind him that spurred him forward, not a warm, writhing girl below him. It didn't seem to matter, though, not to the need that churned inside him- that was most definitely the same. He'd be damned to hell for this, but that was mattering less and less as he started to draw closer to orgasm. And when Spike started stripping him with hard strokes that made his balls start to draw up tight, Riley moaned and thrust up into his grip, and all thoughts of either hell or resistance vanished beneath the vampire's knowing hand.

“Soon's you come, you're gonna be on your knees,” Spike promised, his voice sending shivers up and down Riley's spine. “Gonna make you suck my cock an' thank me for it. An' you will, won'tcha?”

Riley couldn't offer any response, the heat in his stomach making any sound but a moan impossible. Spike seemed to understand, though, because he chuckled and tightened his grip, working him a little faster. “Course, if you come before I say you can... you'll get twenty lashes from my belt for it.”

_Oh, God._ Visions of hard leather and dull smacks and pink skin and hungry yellow eyes flooded his brain, and Riley was lost. With a hoarse, wordless cry, he felt his dick pulse in Spike's grip as he came in long, messy spurts that soaked his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike offered him no chance to recover before he pulled him up and spun him around. Riley had a glimpse of features drawn tight with desire and need, and then he was sinking to the ground, folding to his knees beneath the pressure of Spike's hands. The vampire's jeans were already open, the pale column of his cock rising from black denim like a ray of light, and he reached for it with shaking hands. It was warmer than he'd expected, but still cooler than his own, sleek like he couldn't imagine anything human being, and he suddenly wanted more than anything to know what it tasted like.

"Lick it," Spike commanded softly. Riley's tongue darted out to obey before he actually thought about it, flicking lightly over the head, just the tip making contact with flesh, but it was enough for him to taste musk and salt. It wasn't nearly as bad as he might have thought - perhaps a bit stronger than he'd really expected, but not completely unpleasant. And the faint groan from above was enough to make him lick a little stronger, flattening his tongue like he was licking an ice cream.

Reaching up, he closed his hand around Spike's shaft, giving it an experimental squeeze that earned him another moan. It was a little strange, touching a dick that wasn't his, but as he continued to lick him and started slowly jacking the hard length, he decided that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. And when he decided to try licking his way up the whole thing, from base to tip, he actually got to see the droplets of precome form and spread out over Spike's dick in a breathtakingly erotic display. Riley decided it was probably a good thing he'd already come, because he doubted he would've lasted through this without needing to jerk off.

"Want you to suck me," Spike groaned. Riley took a shaky breath, then nodded, a bit surprised at how much he wanted that, too. A hand settled on the top of his head, fingers curving around his skull, exerting just enough pressure to push him forward past that final boundary. He dipped his head and opened his mouth, lips closing around the tip of Spike's cock as it slipped inside.

It seemed thicker in his mouth than it had been in his hand, and heavier, too. Even just the head was a velvet weight on his tongue, emphasizing that he had an actual dick in his mouth. There was no pretending now, no thinking of this as anything but what it was, Riley on his knees, sucking Spike's cock. He opened his mouth wider, feeling the stretch as he took another inch inside, amazed at how full his mouth felt, with just a little bit inside it. How did girls do it?

He decided not to even try to deepthroat, not unless Spike told him to. While he didn't have the most sensitive gag reflex in the whole world, he didn't want to test it and find out he was wrong, because that would mean stopping, and that would be very bad. Especially when he sucked hard on the tip and Spike moaned and threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly.

Riley pulled back a little, then bobbed forward, setting up a rhythm that felt both awkward and right, all at once. He tried to use his tongue, the way girls had done to him before, but that meant pulling back too far, and he wanted more, not less. So he settled on pushing himself as far forward as he could comfortably go with each stroke down, and sucking hard before he pulled back. Each breath of air was scented with Spike - musky and heady, and every swallow was flavored with slick precome, slightly bitter and almost coppery, but not as off-putting as he might've expected.

"Gonna fuck your mouth now, pet. Hold still for me." Spike's hands settled on either side of his head, fingers sliding into his hair. Riley moaned and nodded, forcing his mouth open as wide as he could. He felt stretched, stuffed full in a whole new way as Spike slowly began to move, his dick sliding over Riley's tongue in a slow, slick push that left him in no doubt of exactly who was in charge.

There was nothing for him to do but take it, kneel on the floor with his mouth open while Spike held his head steady and rocked his hips forward. Riley didn't know what he would've expected, but he was pretty sure this slow, careful rhythm wasn't it. This was a whole new kind of control, one that managed to push all his buttons, and when Spike started petting him and moaning as he fucked his mouth, he could only moan around his dick and try to suck a little harder as he slid further back.

"Ohhh, Christ, that's it. Take it right down, gonna teach you to make it so good," Spike groaned, curving a hand around the base of his skull to hold him in place. He pulled back before air became too much of an issue, almost siding completely out. "Suck it, pet. Wanna feel those pretty lips wrapped around me, yeah?"

He obeyed without thinking, drawing hard on him, and Spike's hips jerked forward in response. "Fuck! God, yeah! Gonna come, pet. You want it, yeah? Wanna drink me right down, don'tcha?"

Just the thought of it should've been disgusting, but Riley found himself moaning and nodding, anxious to give Spike the same pleasure he'd gotten earlier. And if that meant letting him come in his mouth... well, he'd never had a problem when it was a girl, so guys couldn't be that much worse, could they?

A low, harsh grunt was the only warning he got before Spike shuddered and the dick in his mouth jerked and spewed out what seemed like a flood of sticky fluid. He heard a strangled cry above him as he did his best to swallow, but there was just so much of it that it leaked out, sliding down over his chin and back onto Spike's still twitching shaft. Riley suckled at the tip for another few seconds, then let it slide free, well aware of how sensitive it would be so soon after coming.

"Lick it," Spike rasped, and he bent to obey, starting down at the base and working his way up, lapping up the strands of come as quickly and cleanly as he could.

Finally, there was no more to get, and he was pushed gently away. His knees hurt from kneeling on the stone floor, his chin and cheeks were tacky with drying come, and his jaw ached, like he'd tried to unhinge it or something. There was nothing glamorous about it, none of the ecstatic joy that porn stars (and occasionally actual women, as well) had displayed. But he knew that if Spike asked - or ordered, as he was more likely to do, he'd drop back down and do it all over again.

Spike seemed to realize that he needed a few seconds to process what had just happened, because he tucked his dick back into his jeans and fastened them without saying anything. Eventually, however, two fingers slid beneath his chin and tilted his head back, so he was looking up into blue eyes that seemed oddly soft and gentle. "Well?"

Riley frowned, trying to figure out what it was Spike wanted, and then he remembered the vampire's promise about sucking his cock. With the taste of come still lingering on his tongue, his cheeks heated at the other part of it, but he couldn't deny he'd enjoyed it, so he whispered, "Thank you, Spike."

He expected the vampire to jump on the words, use them to mock him mercilessly and remind him of exactly how far he'd fallen in the space of an hour, but instead, he was rewarded with a gentle, languid hand carding lightly through his hair and a low voice that murmured, "You're welcome, pet."

The new nickname still seemed a little strange, but Riley was starting to see how it could be a good thing. Pets were cared for, cherished and valued, and as he looked up at Spike, he couldn't deny that he felt a little bit like that. He'd done something that made him feel good, and he wondered if this was why dogs fetched and did tricks, so they could see their masters smile.

Of course, dogs didn't have to get off their knees after sucking someone's cock and try to pretend it didn't happen, either. He started to stand, but Spike's hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. "Think you're forgettin' somethin', there." He looked up, clearly confused, and Spike smiled. "Promised you somethin' for your lack of patience, didn't I?"

Oh, God. He'd forgotten about that, about Spike's promise to give him twenty lashes with his belt, but now... Heat swept over him as he remembered, and he knew his cheeks were bright pink. "I - I -"

"But you only get it if you still want it. Not gonna have you cryin' rape, remember?" Spike's hands stroked over his belt, and Riley felt himself start to get hard again. "Gotta ask for it, pet."

He swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying to remember how to speak English. "Please... I want your belt..."

"Just so's we're on the same page... you take the belt, you're gonna end up gettin' fucked. You know that, right?" One hand slid down, pale skin against black denim, and Riley wondered how he could possibly be hard again. "Not gonna play games, here. You bend over for me an' you're mine. I'll give you the whippin' you want, but I'm gonna fuck you as well."

Lust shot through him in a dizzying rush. "Please," he gasped.

Spike nodded shortly. "Downstairs. Strip off everythin' but your pants an' kneel at the foot of the bed."


End file.
